1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document holder devices and more specifically it relates to a document retaining system for retaining documents in a protected manner while allowing easy and convenient access to the documents.
Individuals in various professions and industries commonly utilize document holder devices to retain various types of documents. Unfortunately many of these document holder devices are not comprised of a suitable compact structure during usage by an individual making them difficult to manually support and utilize. Hence, there is a need for a document retaining system that performs all of the functions of conventional document retaining systems in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document holder devices have been in use for years. Conventional document holder devices typically include but are not limited to form holders, work boxes, clipboards, clipboards with writing plates, sheet holders, drivers log book covers, portfolios, ring binders, and citation holders. Conventional document holder devices typically are constructed to retain and protect documents such as papers, forms, tablets and other items. Conventional document holder devices having two or more pivotally attached door members (or flaps) are common in the industry that expand outwardly in a wing-manner when the user desires to access the documents contained within. Conventional document holder devices often times have a storage area along with a writing plate.
The main problem with conventional document holder devices is that they are cumbersome to utilize. Another problem is that conventional document holder devices are difficult to physically support and write upon for many individuals because of the pivotally attached doors. Conventional clipboards are easy to utilize, however they do not protect documents from being damaged or visually seen by unauthorized individuals.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for retaining documents in a protected manner while allowing easy and convenient access to the documents. Conventional document retaining devices are bulky and awkward to utilize. In addition, conventional document retaining devices generally have a lid or cover that is pivoted outwardly that interferes with usage.
In these respects, the document retaining system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining documents in a protected manner while allowing easy and convenient access to the documents.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of document retaining devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new document retaining system construction wherein the same can be utilized for retaining documents in a protected manner while allowing easy and convenient access to the documents.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new document retaining system that has many of the advantages of the document retaining devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new document retaining system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art document retaining devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base having a pair of opposing slots, and a cover having a pair of opposing pins that are slidably positioned within the slots. The cover is formed to removably fit within the interior cavity of the base and for removably covering the interior cavity of the base. Various documents may be stored and utilized within the base and the cover along with various auxiliary devices such as clamps and partition members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a document retaining system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide a document retaining system that retains documents in a protected manner while allowing easy and convenient access to the documents.
Another object is to provide a document retaining system that allows document to be easily accessed.
An additional object is to provide a document retaining system that does not interfere with normal usage of the documents.
A further object is to provide a document retaining system wherein during usage the cover is not significantly exposed and does not interfere with the individual utilizing the document retaining system.
Another object is to provide a document retaining system that is lightweight.
An additional object is to provide a document retaining system that effectively protects documents from damage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.